Domino's Knight
by ScarletRoseProdigy
Summary: Mokuba finds a new interest in Jedi's and lightsabers.  A cute Mokuba and Lynn story


Domino's Knight

(A Mokuba & Lynn story)

**Disclaimer**: I** DO NOT** own Yu-Gi-Oh! Lynn Haruno is **MY OC** so **NO STEALING!**

* * *

><p>"What are you watching?"<p>

Lynn's red hair swept to the side as she glanced over her shoulder.

Mokuba, the boy she considered a brother, looked at her before glancing at the TV with shining curiosity in his chocolate brown eyes.

She watched his eyes follow, or try to, the action radiating off the screen, blue's and green's clashing with the enemies red. She laughed softly, moving over on the couch to make room for him, who wasn't even aware his feet moved at all.

"An old classic." She replied, seeing his eyes were glued on the screen. She couldn't help thinking how adorable he was when something caught his fancy. "It's called Star Wars."

Mokuba glanced over at the redhead with a raised brow, which made her sigh.

"What did you do without me?" She shook her head. Had Kaiba _really _kept his brother _that _sheltered? Or did he just not have time for anything else but himself and his company? Well, that question answered itself.

"It looks pretty cool." Mokuba whispered, turning his attention back to the TV.

"This is the first out of six." Lynn said. "In my opinion, the first three are the best."

"Why's that?"

Lynn smiled. She could already tell this was going to be a good day.

"The first three are basically the back story, the beginning of it all. It explains how everything came to be in the last three. Unlike the first three, four, five and six came out first. But you can watch both trilogies in any order really. They're still fun to watch." There was no reply after her explanation which didn't surprise her any. Chuckling softly to herself, she threw her arm around Mokuba and sat closer, feeling the weight of his head lean on her shoulder.

She enjoyed days like this, spending time with her brother. It always seemed so simple and comfortable when it was just the two of them. With Kaiba always locked up in his office doing who knows what, boredom came quickly which made time go slow, like feet dragging. As much as she loved the man, and though she could use her strength to scare him to do whatever she wanted (which was _always _fun), there were just some days she didn't feel like dealing with him. With him working and her doing her own thing, she didn't have to worry about getting another headache from another stupid argument.

Besides, hanging out and spending quality time with Mokuba always made her think about when they first met.

Back then, it was Mokuba she always saw and got along with perfectly, _not _Kaiba.

"...-nn? Lynn?"

Blinking, the redhead came back to reality at the sound of her brother's voice. "Sorry. What's up?"

He pointed to the TV where blue credits were flashing on the screen. "Movie's over."

That was fast. Just how long was she in deep thought for? Each movie was about two and a half hours long. Time went quicker then she thought.

"Not a problem my young padawan." She smiled, grabbing the remote.

Having a multiple disc DVD player made life easy. With one push of a button, disc one changed to disc two, the movie starting once Play was pushed.

And, just like the first movie, Mokuba's eyes were trained on the second.

_Looks like someone has a new interest_, Lynn thought, her arm still around him.

As the movie progressed, Mokuba became more entertaining to watch. His excitement as he literally sat on the edge of his seat was so adorable, Lynn was having a tough time not laughing. With each scene came a new question for clarifying purposes that Lynn was more then happy to answer. The more victories the Jedi's scored, came an excited shout from Mokuba. He didn't even realize he was doing it until he heard Lynn laugh with her attention on him instead of the screen. He flushed but was assured he had nothing to be embarrassed about.

When asked who his favorite character was, besides Padme, he responded with Anakin Skywalker. He believed he was a good guy, just slightly confused in his head. The third movie flashed on and soon enough Mokuba took back what he said about Anakin.

Lynn couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't worry, you're not the first one to love and then hate him. But I happen to like Darth Vader."

Mokuba's brow shot up. "You're strange."

The redhead smiled. "I think that became obvious when I started dating your brother."

They both shared a laugh as the last three movies played one after the other. At the end of the sixth and final movie, Mokuba was glad Vader turned good again thanks to his son and helped to defeat the bad guy. When the credits started to roll, Lynn went ahead and pushed Stop and then turned her attention to Mokuba.

"So, how'd you like them?"

"Well, I'm sad that they're over with, but I'm happy they were so great." He replied with a smile. "Being a Jedi looks fun! Especially the mind tricks!"

Lynn chuckled as he stood up and faced her, waving his hand in front of her face. "You will replay the movies."

Well, now. This was going to be interesting.

It was her turn to do the hand waving. "And you will wait a while before watching them again."

He smiled a bit sheepishly as he waved his hand and asked, "Can you...dress me up as a Jedi?"

_That was adorable_. "You don't have to ask." She said as she stood and together they made their way to Mokuba's room.

"Let's see." She muttered as she rummaged through his closet. She came upon some clothes that didn't exactly match the outfits in the movies, but they would work. She threw him a pair of dark brown pants and a tan t-shirt. "Here. Try this. And..." She noticed he had a dark colored bathrobe and grabbed it. "There we go. Here. I know its not the same thing but it'll be a good substitute."

Mokuba wasted no time in trying on the new outfit. And though it didn't really look like what they actors wore, it was close enough to it and it was enough to make him happy.

When Lynn turned back around after giving her brother some privacy, she couldn't keep the squeal of joy back. "You look adorable!"

Mokuba flushed bright red. "You should dress up too, like Padme or Princess Leia."

The redhead though for a moment before the light switch flashed on. "A protector doesn't need to dress up. It's my job to make sure you can carry out your Jedi purposes safely."

That was all the explanation Mokuba needed. He was so caught up with looking like a Jedi, he forgot about having a lightsaber. But watching him be a kid again was enough to keep Lynn smiling for hours. Every now and then, he needed to be reassured that his life didn't always need to revolve around his brother and the company.

Lost in having fun, they both made their way to the hallway, pretending to control one another and chatting about the movies.

However, Mokuba wasn't paying attention as he ran and suddenly found himself crashing into someone and fell.

"Hey! Watch where you're...huh? Mokuba?"

"Sorry about that." Mokuba said until he looked up. "Seto!"

Kaiba noticed the strange outfit his brother wore and quirked a brow. "What are you doing?"

"He's just playing, Seto." Lynn responded, stepping forward with a smile. "Mokuba, go ahead and I'll catch up with you in a minute."

The younger Kaiba brother nodded and hurried off.

"Why is he wasting time acting like a child when he should be assisting me?" Kaiba scoffed.

Lynn shot him a glare. As much as she loved the man, sometimes she wondered when exactly he lost touch with reality. "Seto, he _is _a kid. He's not one of your employees. He needs to learn he can let loose like this and have fun. You can't always be pushing the company towards him everyday."

Now was one of the rare moments that Kaiba was rendered speechless. He then sighed and lightly scoffed. "Whatever. Then why aren't you dressed up?"

"Because I'm his protector." She replied, chuckling softly.

"Protector? Protecting him from what?"

Lynn playfully smirked. "For now, you."

"Hm. Really now?" Kaiba grabbed Lynn's shoulders and pushed her back against the wall, trapping her. "If I'm such a bad guy, then why don't I prove it by taking away his so-called protector?"

The redhead's heart skipped a beat but she smiled, placing her hand on his chest, pushing him back slightly. "You can take me away later when the hero is fast asleep." She placed a light kiss on his lips and slipped away.

As she walked away, she couldn't help but think how alike she was to the characters: it was easy to fall for the enemy no matter how many flaws he had. It only took one to see right through the flaws to create something cliche, but true.

* * *

><p>This is the first story I've posted in quite some time. It's just a cute little idea I got while watching Star Wars (obviously, haha). I don't think it's too bad so I thought I would share it with everyone else. I know Mokuba isn't a little kid but I still think he deserves some time off to actually have a childhood so hence this idea. Hope you like it!<p> 


End file.
